bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Blizzard Fang Signas
Blizzard Fang Signas Skill 'Strong Conviction (15% reduction in damage from Fire types, hugely boosts damage against Fire types & boosts critical damage) 'Burst 'Morte Verto (13 combo on all foes, probable Poison, Injury effects & boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 13 BC) 'Brave Burst Congelatio (16 combo on all foes & boosts Water elemental damage, boosts critical hit rate and critical damage for 3 turns; Cost: 40 BC, DC: 16 BC) Brave Burst Gallant Survivor (22 combo on all foes, hugely boosts critical damage & massively reduces Fire element damage for 2 turns; Cost: 21 BC, DC: 21 BC) Skill Wolf's Fang (Critical damage boosts BB gauge) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Signas is like another version of Maxwell? Interesting… Recently, we also got more crit units that have other elements attached to their Leader Skills, like Lucia. Signas was a bit before Lucia’s time, but time traveling back, that’s quite a bit of units that involve elemental weakness on their Leader Skills. Now, shall we talk about how Signas lost her eye? Leader Skill Score: 8/10 Signas provides 15% Fire mitigation for the squad, which is rather selective. It’s not universal like Tridon, Elaina, and Gazia’s Leader Skills. True, Signas’s Fire mitigation has a higher damage mitigation value than the units mentioned before, but the lack of mitigating other elements is rather underwhelming. Perhaps, Signas’s Leader Skill can be used in quests that purely consist of Fire elements. On the topic of Fire elements, Signas boosts elemental damage by 150% when damaging Fire enemies. That’s a total of a 200% elemental damage bonus. However, comparing this with Maxwell’s Leader Skill, Maxwell opens her Leader Skill to all units rather than selecting a specific element to deal more damage to. True, Maxwell only carries a 100% elemental damage bonus, but there are more elements to target rather than just Fire. Again, Signas’s Leader Skill can be used in quests that purely consist of Fire elements. However, 150% elemental bonus is still a significant boost to damage. Just limited. Signas also boosts critical damage by 100%. This isn’t the best game as there is Korzan who boosts critical damage by 175%. 100% is still manageable, however. Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Signas's BB utilizes a 270% damage modifier, which is slightly lower than the typical 280% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal high damage due to Signas’s high Atk. Signas has a 45% chance of inflicting Injury and Poison. These status ailments aren’t too major, especially with the fact that Poison is largely resisted or immune by most bosses in the game. Injury can come to use since there are a number of bosses that are vulnerable to Injury. Signas also boosts critical hit rate by 40%, which is rather underwhelming. The critical rate cap is 70% and with the base 10% crit rate, Signas’s crit rate buff isn’t enough to maximize the critical rate cap. Therefore, there’s not enough to fully utilize the crit abilities, especially with what Signas has to provide on her Leader Skill. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Signas's SBB utilizes a 520% damage modifier, which is much higher than the typical 500% damage modifier that most 7* units use. Signas will deal high damage thanks to her high Atk and damage modifier. Much like his BB, Signas provides a 40% crit rate buff, which doesn’t cap out critical rate. This is rather underwhelming due to the fact that you have a significantly lower chance of scoring crits against enemies compared to having a 70% chance of landing crits. On the topic of crits, Signas boosts crit damage by 50%, which is very nice. This is a significant boost to damage as critical bonuses are multiplicative to the base damage calculation formula. This isn’t the best in the game, however, as there is Korzan with his 75% critical damage buff. Signas also boosts elemental damage by 60% when damaging Water enemies. This is very selective and there really isn’t much of a point in using this buff if there’s Zedus who can boost elemental damage universally. True, Zedus’s elemental damage buff is 50%, but it’s not too far off from Signas’s. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Signas's UBB utilizes a base 1200% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 1000% damage modifier that most 7* units use. Damage will be very high thanks to the high Atk and damage modifier. Signas provides a 300% crit damage buff, which is a huge contributor to damage output. Adding that to the base 50% crit damage bonus will net a 350% crit damage boost. However, this isn’t the highest damage utility in the game as there is Avant who offers a multitude of damage utility buffs. Signas also provides 100% Fire mitigation for 2 turns. However, as mentioned throughout this Unit Spotlight, this is only limited to Fire elements. Unless the quest is purely made up of Fire enemies, there’s not much use for this mitigation. Extra Skill Score: 7/10 Signas receives a 4 BC fill whenever she lands a critical hit. This is a nice little bonus to give to Signas, considering she is a crit unit. However, that’s really all this Extra Skill has to offer. There’s not much to it, especially when compared with other Extra Skills. Arena Score: 8/10 Signas has a 33 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is a high Drop Check to use. Signas’s Atk is very high, allowing her to deal quite a lot of damage. Her crit buffs also ensure a full wipeout of the opponent's team given the multiplied damage. As a lead, Signas is only useful against mono Fire teams and it is rather hard to come across mono teams nowadays. Her Leader Skill is also too luck-based as it heavily relies on crits to utilize a good portion of Signas's Leader Skill. Stats Score: 8/10 Signas excels in Atk. However, her other stats don’t seem to stick out as much. Her HP and Def are just above average, but her Rec is below average. Though, Rec isn’t much of a problem since there are spammable ways to heal in the game. In terms of typing, my type preference for Signas is... Anima = Breaker > Guardian > Lord > Oracle Usefulness Score: 7/10 Signas’s use is rather limited considering most of her abilities involve anti-Fire effects and there’s not much to fully utilize her abilities. Even as a crit buffer, Signas fails to even cap out crit rate with her 40% crit rate buff, losing out on a good portion of her overall damage utility. Though, in areas where she can fully utilize her abilities, Signas becomes a formidable threat. Areas that are most notable for Signas’s use include Fal Nerga’s Extra Dungeon, Trial EX2, GGC Vargas, etc. Sphere Recommendations *Occult Treasure & Geldnite Axe *Occult Treasure & Revelation Book *Occult Treasure & War Demon's Blade *Blades of Ultor & Geldnite Axe *Blades of Ultor & Revelation Book *Blades of Ultor & War Demon's Blade *Blighted Seal & Geldnite Axe *Blighted Seal & Revelation Book *Blighted Seal & War Demon's Blade Conclusion Total Score: 7.8/10 Remember the days when Vargas’s GGC was insanely hard? Who’s your favorite guardian of the four that were released? Farlon! Signas! Alyut! Lunaris! Comment below on what you think of Signas! Surprised to see her become an equivalent of Maxwell? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Ardent Dawn Avant *Phosphor Crystal Rineth *Creator Maxwell *Crimson Phoenix Farlon Category:Blog posts